In Order to Survive
by SophiaLouise
Summary: Edward has no choice than to join the underworld delivering drugs for the powerful and notorious drug baron Charles Swan, "Rule Three, the most important rule of all, stay the f*** away from the bosses daughter" RATED M - language, lemons and violence !
1. Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER

**Ok welcome to my story if you are UNDER 18 or don't like VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, BAD LANGUAGE ECT... CLICK THE LITTLE X BUTTON IN THE RIGHT HAND CORNER and GO AWAY, I WARN YOU NOW!**

**I have had this idea in my head for a while, this is sorta Mobward **

**...**

**Chapter One: Acceptance**

**EPOV**

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this" Ben said shutting off the engine; he pulled the keys out of the ignition. I turned to face him, apprehension apparent across him face. The warning was clearly there in his voice.

"Once you step through that door there's no going back, no matter what, you in it for life" his voice deadly seriously. Was this a test, had he been sent to assess me, to see if I was worthy.

"Yes" the simple words left my mouth; I knew one day I would learn to regret that word. Ben briefly nodded; he gripped the car door handle to open it, and stepped out of the car. I quickly took one glace at the surroundings outside the window. Stood before me was a large building, evidently a nightclub. The neon green sign that hung above the door, _DISTRICT_, the front of the building was mostly glass, hundreds of people queuing outside the doors, wrapping right around the building, I could hear the faint booming of the music from inside the car. I thought about what had brought me here, I had no choice; I needed the money and the protection for her. She was the one thing in my life I had, I was willing to do whatever it took in order for her to be safe. A tapping on the window awoke me from my thoughts.

"You have to get out of the car" Ben's voice muffled through the glass separating us. I exhaled and reached for the handle stepping out; I quickly took in my surrounding once more. The nerves were starting to set in, I can do this.

Ben started walking towards the building, he pulled the hood on his grey hoodie, shielding his face, I kept my eyes trained to the back of his head, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. As we approached the doors of the club, six men stood all dressed in black surrounding the entrance to the club, Ben nodded in their direction acknowledging them. The one stood directly in front of the door stepped aside, his eyes trained in front of him. I followed closely behind Ben, the sound of the music was tenfold once we had entered district.

Ben's pace quickened as he shimmered his way through the crowd, my body grazing with others as I tried to keep up with him. He finally stopped at a door marked private, rummaging through the pocket of his jeans he produced a card, he swiped it in the slot and pulled it open. We walked through the door, bringing us into a long corridor, the walls painted black, the carpet was cream. Ben strode down the corridor, I followed, and we stopped at a black painted door at the opposite end to which we had come in. Ben made a move to knock on the door, his hand stopped abruptly, hovering at the door, without even turning to face me he spoke.

"Last chance" I stood frozen, my nerves finally kicking in, unable to speak, Ben took this as a sign of acceptance and knocked firmly on the door.

"Yes" a stern voice filtered through the door. Ben turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped into the room, I quickly followed. Ben stayed by the door shutting it, he stood still, as if he was waiting for instructions. The room was large; the reoccurring theme ran through the entire building black walls and cream carpets. All that occupied the room was a large solid wooden oak desk, one of the largest desks I have ever seen, two leather chairs were placed facing the desk, and a large black leather sofa that sat on right against the wall. Behind the desk sat a man, tall and skinny from what I could tell, dressed in an expensive black suit. A normal man to anyone who saw him, but it was the name he held that produced fear to anyone who was familiar to it. His brown eyes trained on me, his face showed no emotion, making it impossible to understand what he was thinking.

"Sit" he commanded, I moved toward the chair and sat down, I turned to face back to Ben to see if he had moved away from the door, he hadn't. I turned back to the man sat in front of me. In his hand was a black gun, pointed towards the middle of my head.

"When you join my world there are a few rules we live by, break any of them and you die, are you keeping up squirt" his voice hard. He rose from the chair, the gun still pointed at me, he moved around the desk, he walked until he was stood behind me; I kept my eyes trained on the chair he had just been sitting in, too afraid to move, frozen in shock. I felt the gun brush against the back of my head.

"You will learn loyalty is the fundamental part that holds us all together, I need to know that I can trust you no matter what, and in order for me to do that, I need you to prove it to me" I felt him move the gun from behind my head. He tossed the gun into my lap, my hands shot up out of my lap as if they had just been burned. I was wholly regretting ever coming here, I kept chanting her name in my head, I needed to keep my cool.

"Get the fuck up" he ordered, I quickly rose from the chair, grabbing the gun in one hand. The door to the room opened, one of the men from the front of the club had his arms encircled around a dark haired shirtless man, dragging him into the room, his hand were clearly tied, he was gagged, blood pour from his nose, his screams muffled by the gag, his torso was covered in cuts and bruises, they had defiantly done a job on him.

"This squirt is your first test...shoot him in the head" he ordered calmly, I looked to him, his face held no emotion; he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I shook my head, unable to quite comprehend what he was actually asking me to do, was this a joke.

"Do it" he said more firmly, the man struggled, trying to wiggle his way out of the doorman's arms, his cries became hysterical, he was pleading me with his eyes, I turned my head I couldn't look at him.

"Fucking shoot him now" he ordered, panic setting through me, I looked to the door, thinking that as my best route to escape, Ben stood in front it, there was no way of getting out.

"Do it Edward...come on...I know you have it in you...you can't become one of us unless you prove you're worthy" he taunted me.

"I...can't" I whispered, the gun felt do heavy in my hand. This man had done nothing to me.

"Yes you can...think...what about Alice, do you really want her going back" I shook my head, don't bring her into this.

"Think of horrible things he will do to her Edward, you know when she lying in bed at night and he..." memories flashed through my head, Alice... screaming...blood. I raised the gun to the man's head, I pulled the trigger instantly, it clicked, but nothing happened.

"YES" he screeched, I realised it was a blank; there had been no bullets there in the first place. I fell to my knees, wiping the wetness from my left cheek. He approached me and patted me on the back. I felt him kneel down to my level, he leaned in and whispered.

"You had to do, what you had to do, in order to survive, take that away with you squirt, its one of the most important lessons you will ever learn", he clasped my shoulder one more time and stood.

"Welcome to the family Edward" I gazed up at him; he held my gaze for a second then turned and sat back down at his desk.

"Tell him what he needs to know Ben" he commended quietly, Ben gave him a brief nod and turned to me, he walked to my side offering me a hand; I took it and stood, he started to exit the room, I followed without looking back. Once we were outside of the office and the door had been closed Ben turned to me.

"Don't worry it will get easier, you did good Cullen" Ben said smirking at me. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What...you thought you were the only one to get that sort of treatment, we have all been through it, he's just testing you, you need to earn his trust, don't worry you're going to fit right in" he turned his back and walked back down the corridor, back towards the club, I followed.

Once we made it back outside of the club, we walked straight to his car, getting it Ben started the engine and started to drive, I had no idea where we were going.

"So are you going to tell me what I need to know?" I asked quickly, wanting to know what this actually entailed.

"You're get straight to the part guy aren't ya, that good, you will go far with that" he chuckled.

"Tell me what you already know" he stated, eyes trained on the road.

"I don't know anything, an old friend told to come here, he told me I could earn quick money by delivering things, I assume the packages he was talking about were drugs" I told him truthfully.

"So you came into this not really knowing what you had gotten yourself into" I shook my head.

"Do you even know who Charles Swan is?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he owns district and deals in drugs, that about pretty much all I know" Ben laughed.

"Deals in drugs, he does more than just deal with fucking drugs, try illegal weapons , murder anything you think goes on in the underworld, Charles Swan is involved in, he is one of the most connected and feared persons in America, it's like being part of the fucking mafia" I nodded, letting the words set in.

"With this job there are rules and responsibility that you must abide by at all times. Rule one, don't fuck with Charles Swan, listen to instructions given to you and follow them, no if no buts, do it. Don't ever try to go behind his back, he knows, he has eyes and ears everywhere, betray him and you die, trust me I have seen it. Last year there was a boy around you age, thought it would be fun to get a little high off the drugs he was supposed to be running, he thought that no one would notice. Charles noticed, we were told to bring him in, the next morning I was called to clean up the mess it wasn't pretty, killed him real slow" I gulped, it wouldn't be a problem for me, I had never taken drugs and wouldn't be stupid to steal something that was not mine.

"Rule two, keep your nose out of where it is not wanted, there are a lot of guys you will meet through this job, most of them you won't probably like, but remember there all doing this job for a reason, they all have their own stories" I nodded again, unable to think of anything to say.

"Rule three, the most important one of all, stay the fuck away from Charlie's daughter" my head whipped around to face him, my eyes were trained on him, Charles Swan had a daughter, was she involved in this, she couldn't be no older than me.

"Ok" he said

"Ok" I repeated.

"It's ok Edward, once you settle in you will realise it's not that bad, we are like a family, Charlie will warm to you, it just takes time, you just need to stick to the rules and you will be absolutely fine" he smiled gently. I blew out the breath I was holding, night had been so eventful, if someone had told me it had been like this I would have never believed them.

"So the job, you will be running drugs mostly, maybe delivering other packages that Charlie might need to be delivered or be picked up, you will start off small, when you gain his trust your responsibility will be more, which means more money. Get the job done quickly and effectively and you will move up in no time" I glanced out of the window to get some inkling of where we were since I had not been paying attention as I was too concentrated on what Ben had been saying. The car slowed, we pulled up to a set of black iron gates, and Ben rolled down his window and spoke to a little intercom, the gates opened.

He drove the car through the gates, following the dirt road, it was surround by trees nothing else, it was as if we were driving through a forest. I tried to look out of the windows to see if there was anything that I could see, it was too dark though. I saw specks of light in the distance, but couldn't work out what it was, we drove past the last of the tress, the land just opened out, there sat a huge white house, the light was filtering from a few of the windows. There were dozens of cars parked in front of the house, as if a party of a wedding was going on. He pulled up next to one of the cars, shutting off the engine.

"Get your things" Ben quickly said before getting out of the car. I leaned over to the backseat and grabbed my duffle bag; I got out of the car. Ben walked to the front door, I noticed a sign attached to the left side of the door _Swan Residence_, by breath caught in my throat, Ben chuckled.

"Remember I told you he had eyes and ears everywhere, what better way to keep an eye on us than his own god dam house" Ben laughed, I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat, there was no room for mistake.

"Come on let me introduce you to a few of the others" he said pushing the door open...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

Reviews would be nice


	2. Meet and Greet

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER**

...

**Chapter Two: Meet and Greeting**

As I stepped through the front door it was just as pristine as I imagined it to be from looking at the front of the house. The entrance hall was open planned, the stairs were very wide and what looked like they led to separate wings of the house. It was clear that Charlie had spent a lot of money on this house and I had only seen the entrance hallway. The floor was white tiled, not a speck of dirt in sight, it made me want to remove my shoes. There was a doorway at the right side of the stairs, Ben approached it, I could hear the faint sound of laughter. I followed Ben, the door led to a corridor, pictures aligned the walls, one picture caught my eye, it was the only black and white picture present on the wall, it was a little bigger than a standard size photo, I paused briefly to examine it, there was a man and a women and a little girl, the man was clearly Charlie, it was apparent he was much younger, he had his arms wrapped around a small brunette, her hair was long and brown, her face soft, a faint smiled apparent on her lips as she gazed down at a little girl at her feet, the little girl was sat on the grass, she only looked to be about 3 or 4 years of age, she playing with a doll, I assumed this was the daughter Ben was talking about. I quickly resumed to following Ben, we entered into a large kitchen a large isle sat in the middle of the room, 5 men were seated around it, the room fell to silence all eyes in the room were focused on me.

"What up guys, this is Cullen" Ben stated to the men around the kitchen isle, his head titling towards me.

"Another fucking newbie" one of the men grunted, he was the most bulky out of all of them, and there was a lot of muscle behind him.

"Shut it, got a problem take it up with Charlie" Ben said angrily, the man just sneered at him, but he remained silent.

"Yeah didn't think so" Ben smirked at him.

"Emmett" he pointed to the sneering man, Emmett's eye flickered from Ben back to me, glaring, he was clearly pissed. He pointed to the person sitting next to Emmett.

"Jasper" he looked to be the tallest out of all of the men, he had shabby blonde hair, he gave me a brief nod, and it was just mere acknowledgement. Ben then pointed to the guy next to Jasper.

"Michael" he was the smallest of the group, sandy blonde hair, he was clearly the youngest, looked no older than 18. Mike got up out of his seat and rushed over to me, he grasping my hand.

"Good to meet you" he stated eagerly shaking me hand forcefully.

"Sit back down you dumb fuck" a hard angry voice thundered suddenly, this came from the man who was sat opposite from where Mike had just sat, his long blonde hair tied back hung halfway down his back, I had never seen a man with that long hair before. Michael stiffened, like a little puppy that had just been told off, he went back to his seat with his tail between his legs.

Ben pointed to the man opposite Michael.

"James" James briefly looked me over, then turned back around, not acknowledging me, Ben then pointed to the man next to James, he had very tanned skin, his hair was similar to James, except it was a little shorter and jet black, and it was also tied back.

"Jacob" he didn't even turn around to acknowledge me he just sat talking quietly talking to Emmett.

I could clearly see the men were very welcoming NOT, I sighed turning back to Ben, he gave me a small smile. I didn't realise it was going to be this hard to fit in.

"Come on Cullen, let's get your settled" Ben stated walking around the isle towards the back door, I followed, not making eye contact with any of them. Once I had got through the door, the fresh air hit me, I didn't realised how tense and claustrophobic the kitchen had been, I breathed in the fresh air, it filling my lungs. I scanned the backyard it as the size of a large field, stood at the far end of the backyard was a small house, tree wrapped around the entire backyard, it was clear that Charlie's houses sat in the middle of a small forest, meaning that everything was enclosed, private. I followed Ben down a cobbled path towards the small house, it was white with red shutters, a long wooden pouch with chairs and tables aligned the front of the house, we reached the front door, I glanced back towards the main house. I noticed on the top corner of the house was a balcony, I could clearly make out a person standing on it, looking out at the backyard, it was too far away for me to actually make out there features, but I could tell it was a girl, long brown hair falling past her shoulders.

"Cullen" Ben said sternly, I whipped my head back around to face him, he had opened the front door and stepped inside, I followed.

"This is where everyone sleeps, we knocked out the kitchen and made it into a bedroom which is my room, you get the basement, there a sitting room just through there, that's the only room besides your own your permitted to use, so I don't suggested you go into anyone else's room unless you want to piss them off or get hurt" I nodded.

"We all eat in the main house, usually with Charlie at dinner time, there will be people in an out of this house at all times, but it normally quiet, people mind their own business" we were still stood in the entryway at the bottom of the stairs, I noticed everything was wooden from the floors to the stairs, the wall were painted white, it was simple. Ben walked past the stairs and stopped at a door underneath it, he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a key unlocking the door, he walked through the door, the staircase lead down to what I now realised at the basement. We reached the bottom, the room was very big, open plan. The walls were painted midnight blue, a double bed sat against the back wall.

"This in another reason why the boys are pissed at you, you got the biggest room in the house, plus an ensuite" he pointed to the left of him, the door to the little bathroom was open.

"This used to be Aro's room, you will learn he was Charlie's right hand man, he just got married and had a kid, so he's retired now, right I will leave you to settle in, dinner is in half an hour, your expected to be there, come to the main house, don't keep Charlie waiting" I nodded not really taking it in. Ben turned his back and began to walk back up the stairs, he turned abruptly to face me.

"Remember the rules Cullen...ohh and welcome to your new home, I hope you enjoy your stay with us" he smirked and threw something towards me, I barley caught it, looking in my palm it was the key to the door, I looked back up at him and gave him a small smiling nodding. He descended up the stairs I put the key in my pocket so I didn't lose it, I walked over to the bed and threw my bag onto it, collapsing onto the bed running my fingers through my hair, I ran through the events that had unfolded today. Charlie was even scarier than I had ever imagined, I was even more nervous knowing that Charlie would only be living a few hundred meters away. Also the guys made me even tenser, especially Emmett he seemed to take an instant disliking to me.

I sat up and scanned the room; there was a dresser in the left hand corner of the room, sat on top if it was a small flat screen TV. In the opposite corner I noticed a treadmill, it would be useful, I had always liked running. Apart from that the room was pretty empty, I would have to get a couple of things to fill the room, and after all I would be living here for some time. I spotted a bedside table next to the bed with a small lamp perched on top of it, I reached over to grab my bag, unzipping it, I grabbed to only item I would ever need. I took out a picture frame and examined it, It was the last picture that was taken of us, It was taken about a year ago in the garden of where we used to live, I remember that day, it was really hot, the sun was shining, I had got sunburn by the end of the day because I had not worn sun cream, Alice had told me all day to put some on, but I insisted I didn't need it. I was stood behind Alice with my arms wrapped around her, I was whispering in her ear, she was laughing at what I was saying, it was the best picture I had of her. Her jet black hair fall past her shoulders, not anymore though, it was gone, she had short cropped hair the last time I had saw her.

I placed the picture on the bedside table, angling it towards the bed, I realised the bed had not been made, I grabbed the black folded sheets that lay atop the bed, unfolding them I began to make the bed. By the time I had finished making the bed I realised it was time to go back up to the main house. I quickly glanced around the room once more making sure everything was in place, I descended back up the stairs, opening the door and then locking it with the key that was in my pocket, at least I knew all of my stuff would be safe. I made my way out of the back house, walking off of the front porch and back towards the main house, I looked back up to where the balcony sat, it was empty. I walked to the back door opening it, Ben was the only one sat at the isle. There were numerous people working in the kitchen they were cooking.

"Just on time" he smirked, he got up off of his stool, I followed him as he walked through another door that led off of the kitchen. We walked into a large room, the only thing in the room was a long large oak table which sat about 20 people, only one end of the table was occupied. At one side of the table sat James, Michael, Emmett, then there was a space free, then Jacob, the chair that sat at the head of the table was free also, on the opposite side of the table, opposite James sat Jasper, then a tanned man similar to Jacob but he had short hair. Ben approached the table and sat next to the man I didn't know, I followed and sat next to Ben. Michael gave a small wave; I started to wonder whether he was gay.

Everyone seemed to be in deep conversation with each other, I glanced around at everyone at the table, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned towards Ben.

"This is Sam" he said, he learned back into his chair, Sam had his arm outstretched over Ben I shook his hand he smiled.

"Hey" he quickly nodded; I nodded back, releasing his hand. He seemed nice, a lot like Ben. The door that Ben and I had just come through opened, Charlie and a blonde woman walked in hand in hand. She was much younger than him, around my age, she wore a skin tight blood red dress, her clearly huge fake tits spilling out from the top of the dress. Her long blonde hair hung down her back, this woman was as plastic as Barbie. As Charlie and the women approached the table, Charlie pulled out a chair; she was sitting two seats away from me, Charlie then proceeded to sit at the head of the table. He quietly spoke to Jacob who was sitting closest to him, the house staff made there way into the room carrying trays of food, they placed a plate in front of everyone, It was steak, looked to be medium done, my stomach rumbled. They placed potatoes and vegetables in the middle of the table, the food looked very good. I glanced around the table for the go ahead to start eating, nobody had started. The room fell silent, everyone just sat waiting. The door to the room opened, a young girl entered, she looked to be about 18, 19 she quietly stepped into the room, she had a petit figure, looked to be about 5"3 long brown wavy hair hung down past her shoulders, her eyesight was trained onto the floor. She walked to Charlie placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey daddy" she whispered quietly, ahh she was Charlie's daughter, it was clear she was very timid; it surprised me especially having a father like Charlie.

"Hey sweety" his face lit up, she walked to the free chair that was in-between Jacob and Emmett, Jacob had risen from his seat and had pulled out the chair for her, she sat down giving him a small smile and mouthing thank you to him, he smiled back.

"Ok let's eat" Charlie stated to the whole room, everyone started to dig in, I tucked into my food immediately, the room was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The silence was broken by Charlie.

"So how you settling squirt" Charlie said speaking to me, I heard a snigger coming from across the table I realised it was Emmett. I wide smile played on his lips, I was feeling they weren't going to let this nick name go. I quickly glared at him, I turned back to face Charlie.

"Fine thank you" I swallowed thickly, I glanced back down to my plate, feeling a little embarrassed I knew everyone was staring.

"I'm assuming Ben had introduced you to everyone, except the women in the room" he asked, I looked back up to face him.

"Yes sir" I said quietly my voice low I could barely hear myself.

"This is Tanya" he pointed to the fake blonde women sitting around to him, she smiled widely and gave me a flirtatious wink, I cringed a little. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. I gave her a small smile and nodded in her direction.

"My daughter Isabella" he gestured towards the young girl, I looked to her, she lifted her head, her face was flawless, she had big brown eyes, she was clearly beautiful, she had this innocence around her. She gave me a small smile, a cute blush spread across her face.

"Hi" I whispered to her, she looked down at her plate, cutting off any eye contact with me. She puzzled me, she must be around men all the time, and her father was Charlie, yet she seemed closed off and very shy. I felt a pinch to my leg, it made me jump, I looked to Ben, he glared at me, it was then it all fell into place, Ben's words echoed in my mind _"Rule three, the most important one of all, stay the fuck away from Charlie's daughter". _I quickly cleared my throat and looked back to Charlie, his eyes were still trained on me, he face was blank he showed no emotion, it scared me not to be able to see what he was thinking, I could imagine it now, him picturing killing me slowly.

"Ben, squirt is with you for pick up tomorrow, show him the ropes" he said, not waiting for a response from Ben he quickly struck up a conversation with Tanya. She was lent towards him, smiling, he spoke quietly to her. I wanted to get out of this room as quick as possible; I ate my dinner as quick as possible, not really talking to anyone except Ben. I kept glancing towards Isabella, she seemed to be in her own little world, and she sat quietly eyes trained on her plate, playing with her food, she was very intriguing. A phoned chimed, echoing through the room, Isabella pulled a phone out of her pocket, she glanced over to Charlie, he nodded to her, she got up from the table saying goodnight quietly to everyone, she answered the phone while walking out of the room. Everyone had finished shortly after that.

"Ok everyone. Tomorrow half seven at the club, don't be late, I expect everyone to be there, big shipment in 2 days we need to make sure everything is in place" Charlie placed his napkin on the table and stood, Tanya did the same.

"Goodnight gentlemen" he said, with that he walked out of the room, Tanya turned around giving a small wave, eyeing all the men in the room, she followed him. I breathed a little sigh of relief; I had made it through unscaved.

Most of the guys quickly followed Charlie; all that was left in the room was me, Ben, Sam and Jasper. Bottles of beer had been brought in, I gladly accepted one taking a large gulp, it was refreshing.

"So... went ok for you today didn't it Cullen" Ben asked.

"Yeah if you call having to fake shoot someone going ok" I said sarcastically.

"Well you got a better deal than me" Jasper laughed, he continued.

"I was kidnapped from my house, tied and bound, I was brought to Charlie's offices, at the time I didn't know it was Charlie's office" Jasper took a breath and took a sip of his beer "they then proceeded to interrogate me, Emmett and Jacob beat me, saying that they would kill me if I didn't tell them what I knew about Charlie. I was good, I truly believed they were going to kill me, I was beaten and left for 2 days, and then Charlie came in and told me in these simple words welcome to the family" Charlie had said those exact same words to me, it seemed that I hadn't got it that bad.

"Well you passed with flying colours, not one damn mother fucking word" Sam said slapping him on the back happily.

"Your right, you did get it worse than me" I stated honestly.

"Right I'm going to bed" Ben said quickly getting up, I agreed and stood up from the table. I quickly shook Jasper and Sam's hands.

"Cullen" Jaspers voice ran out just as I had made it to the door, I turned back around to face him.

"It will get easier you know, they will come around and accept you, it starts out this way for everyone" he said giving a small smile.

"Thanks man" I said appreciatively, nodding I walked back to the back house. I said night the Ben and made me way to my new room. I quickly stripped my clothes and got into bed. Looking at the photo of Alice I reached out and touched the frame tentatively. I laid down closing my eyes, drifting off thinking about what was in store for tomorrow.

...

**Good/Bad, let me know what you think?**

**Sophia **


	3. First Day

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER**

_**Ok I have had some messages about what part Alice plays in this story, I'm going to tell you now, its Edwards sister, that's all I'm telling, you will know more as the story goes on. **_

_**Also this is a Edward and Bella story, if you're looking for a story where, are soon as Edward lays eyes on Bella he falls in love, NOT GONNA HAPPEN in my story. I don't really believe in love at first sight, I don't believe it's true to real life. So if that's the kind of story you're looking for you won't find it here. **_

_**ALSO this story is for over 18, you have been warned !**_

_**Lastly, Happy Reading **_

...

**Chapter Three: First Day**

As there were no windows in the basement I awoke to utter darkness, reaching over to the bedside table, I turned on the lamp, the small light illuminated the room softly. I reached over to my bag at the side of my bed grabbing my cell phone out of it, the screen read just after 5am. I was unsure of what time I was supposed to be up, so not wanted to piss off anyone on my first day I got out of bed. Stretching my hands above my head, my muscles cracked, going straight to the bathroom, turning on the light. It was a simple little bathroom, small shower, toilet and sink. After using the much needed toilet first, I turned on the shower and jumped in. I noticed there was a bar of soap and a small bottle of unscented shampoo, I was thankful I hadn't even thought to bring my own. After quickly showering I got out, realising there was no towel, I quickly went to back into the bedroom grabbing a clean t shirt out of my bag and drying myself off with that, it would have to do until I had time to get some essential things.

Dressing quickly in some faded jeans and a simple white t shirt, I grabbed my converse and made my way up the stairs. I quietly opened the door, listening to any movement coming from inside of the house. There was none, I closed the basement door and walked to the living room door that Ben had pointed out yesterday. The living room was simple, just as the rest of the house, a very large flat screen TV sat of the wall, two large leather sofas and a coffee table were all that filled the room. Playboy magazines were spread across the coffee table, it made me chuckle, it was obvious men occupied the house. I was contemplating whether or not to go to the main house, I figure that someone must be eating breakfast there. I quietly walked through the house closing the front door quietly behind me, I walked to the main house, the air was fresh and crisp.

The back door to the main house was open, glancing round the kitchen it was empty, I went inside, I noticed a fresh batch of coffee on the side, and it smelled wonderful. I scanned around the kitchen trying to locate a mug; I opened a few cupboard's they were all filled with food. The backdoor suddenly opened, it startled me, whipping my head around, there stood Isabella and Jacob, they were both wearing running pants, they looked both to be out of breathe, Jacob came into kitchen ignoring me completely, I glanced over at Isabella.

I briefly took in her appearance, she was wearing black sweat pants and a tight white tank top, it looked a little small for her, it emphasised the top half of her body beautifully, her hair was tied back, she looked different, it enabled me to see her face clearly, instead of it being hid behind the curtain of her hair that she clearly hid behind. She was breathing heavily, her face and chest were flush, she lifted her hand and wiped her forehead, she quickly glanced at me and then looking away, she turned to Jacob who was grabbing two glasses off of the side, and he then went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of water. He poured to glasses and walked back to Isabella, handing one over to her.

"Same time tomorrow" Jacob said quietly to her, smiling, she nodded, taking a quick sip from the glass he had just handed her.

"See you later" she said quietly walking across the kitchen towards the entrance hallway, not even taking a glance at me.

"Do you know where some mugs are?" I asked Jacob, eyeing him wearily, he pointed to a cupboard under the Isle, I went to it and grabbed one out.

"Thanks" I said quickly he nodded and walked out of the back door. Well at least it was something. I poured some coffee and sat at the isle waiting. My stomach made a rumbling noise, I was hungry, I ran my fingers through my hair debating whether it would be ok for me to make some food, there had been no discussions about meals and shit, I was already living here rent free per se, helping myself to Charlie's food may be pushing it. Getting up from the isle I quickly went back to the cupboard I had first searched for a mug, noticing there was flour, I decided to make pancakes, grabbing everything I needed, I grabbed some milk of out the fridge.

I had a little trouble finding a large enough bowl and then a whisk. Once I had made the batter, I searched the kitchen for a frying pan, I found one quickly turning on the hob, I quickly glanced at the clock, it was approaching 6.30am I was still confused to when people would be making there appearances. I started to make pancakes, one after the other putting the oven on very low to keep them warm, I had make about 15 when the batter mix had ran out, I just hoped it would be enough. The clock chimed 7am, Ben was the first to enter the kitchen.

"Little eager to start the day, how long have you been up Cullen" he asked me smiling

"Since 5" I replied.

"You don't have to get up that early as long as your here from seven, what smells so good" he asked sniffing the air around him.

"Pancakes" going over to the oven and opening it.

"Owww trying to do a bit of arse licking" Ben sniggered, I grabbed the tray out of the oven with the oven gloves.

"Fuck off, do you want any or not" waving the tray of pancakes in front of his face, his eyes followed them.

"Yes I fucking want for some" he said eagerly, he reached under the isle pulling out a few plates, placing them on top of it, he then proceeded to grab forks.

"This is so going to go down well with the boys" just as Ben finished what he was saying the backdoor opened. Emmett, Sam, Mike, Jasper and a freshly showered Jacob filtered into the kitchen.

"What smells so fucking good," Emmett boomed, looking enthusiastically around the room, trying to locate the food. His eyes landed on me and his smiled dropped, I proceeded to place the pancakes on the isle. Removing the oven gloves I sat down at the isle and grabbed a plate. Ben had already rounded up the sugar, syrup and chocolate sauce. Everyone proceeded to sit down around the isle except for Emmett; unmoving he looked as though he was torn, he stood having his internal battle while everyone else dug in. I grabbed one pancake and added a little sugar, I wasn't into the whole chocolate and syrup. I started to eat, they were fucking good if I must say so myself.

"Mmm fuck me Cullen you can make these every morning" Jasper announced, smirking at me, he quickly glanced over to Emmett, he had a face of thunder, I really wanted to laugh, he really didn't want to like me.

"Emmett, stop being a dick and get off your high horse before there all gone" Ben said quickly, looking around the room Emmett sat down across from me and grabbed the remaining pancakes, I watched as he started to devour them.

Charlie and Isabella entered the kitchen, she looked freshly showers and was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. She was wearing a dark blue sweater, underneath I could see the white collar of a shirt, black red and dark blue pleated skirt that fell mid thigh, leaving most of her slender legs exposed, and the sexiest pair of black high heeled shoes that I have ever seen, they were the kind that most girls wore in night clubs, I had always had a thing for high heeled shoes. To say she looked fucking hot was an understatement. It was clear she was a little older than I had originally interpreted her to be, she must be at least 18.

I watched in awe as she approached the table, leaning over Emmett she grabbed a spare fork that was lying on the table, stealing a little bit of Emmett's pancakes off of his plate, she proceeded to take a bite. My dick hardened immediately, I quickly averted my eyes, cussing myself briefly, reminding myself she was Charlie's daughter. I looked to Charlie, shifting in my seat, and he was reading a newspaper, leaning against the kitchen counter, I quickly averted my eyes back to my plate, keeping my head down.

I heard a car horn, and then the clicking of heels along the tiled floor, knowing full well it was Isabella moving across the room, I quickly lifted my head. She leaned up and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school, come straight home after, if you need me just call ok" the hint of uneasiness apparent in his voice.

"I will be ok dad, its only school stop panicking" she said quickly.

"Bye guys" Isabella said quietly, goodbyes rang out across the room, as she existed.

As soon as Isabella had left the kitchen, the backdoor opened James came strolling in with big carryon bag. Everyone scrabbled to clear the kitchen isle, I grabbed my plate, James then proceeded to throw the carryon bag onto the isle opening it up.

"Picked up the shipment at 3am, sorted through and all weighted, it's all ready to go Charlie" James said not greeting anyone, getting straight down to business.

"Good work James, did everything go smoothly, any problems" Charlie commented approaching the table. His eyes shifted towards the bag.

"It went fine, I did a sweep of the surrounding area before pickup, Ben you deliver to Calius" James opened up the bag to left Charlie see the content, Charlie looked and nodded. James then proceeded to throw two package each the about the size of a brick to Ben.

"He's expecting it by 8.30am usual place, make sure he pays $22,000 each block" Ben nodded. James then distributed three blocks to Emmett, giving him instructions to someone called Garrett. After distributing all of the packages it was clear Charlie would have hundreds of thousands of dollars in his possession by the end of day. It loomed on me just how serious this was.

"Remember everyone at the club by seven thirty" with Charlie's last words everyone departed.

"Come on Cullen, let's show you how it's done" Ben said making his way out of the back door, I followed. We headed to the backhouse; I waited in the entrance hall when Ben came back with a black rucksack, assuming the drugs were held within.

We walked around to the front of the house and got into Ben's car. We drove for about 20 minutes; the neighbour was very upmarket, expensive mansions aligned streets. We finally pulled up to an apartment complex, it was obvious it was very expensive; one of these apartments would at least in the millions.

Ben pulled the rucksack from under the seat, reaching to the glove compartment he pulled out a black handgun, the sight of it shock me a little, memories of Charlie asking me to shoot that man flashed through my head, I could feel the panic rising. Ben looked at me puzzled, then followed my gaze to the gun.

"Can never be too careful, never trust a person who dabbles in drugs, most of the people we deal to are addicts, which means at times they can be desperate, people will do anything, I mean anything to get their hands on this stuff" Ben said waving the bag in my face. I nodded, starting to feel a little scared. Putting the gun in the waist band of his pants Ben existed the car, I followed. We walked into the apartment complex going straight to the front desk. A small balding man around 50 sat reading a newspaper. Ben cleared his throat.

"Penthouse, Mr Volturi is expecting us" Ben stated unaffected by what he was holding in his hand.

"One moment Sir" the concierge said, picking up the phone and dialling, he spoke quietly for a moment, and then he put the phone down.

"Yes sir, go straight up" the concierge pointed towards the elevator. We walked to the elevator, taking it right up to the penthouse. We stepped out of the elevator; I followed Ben to the front door, he knocked, glancing up and down the corridor. The door opened, standing in the doorway we were met by a flaming red haired woman, probably mid twenties, she had a silk red robe on.

"Hello Victoria" Ben smiled at her.

"About fucking time Chesney" she said quietly, opening the door wide, Ben followed her into the apartment. I closed the door once I had entered. The apartment was amazing, it was open planned, expensive furniture littered about the room. I watched the women Victoria make her way over to the leather sofa in the living room, she sat down. It was then I noticed her robe was untied; she was only wearing black underwear underneath it. She grabbed a cigarette off of the coffee table and lit up. She leaned back, her robe falling open even more, she didn't seem to care.

Ben opened the rucksack as placed the two blocks of what I was assuming were cocaine onto the coffee table, Victoria eyed them eagerly.

"It's the purest shit again, 2lb in each block, $22,000 a piece" Victoria nodded, she eyed me for the first time, smirking.

"Haven't seen you before, what your name" she said trying to sound seductive, smiling widely.

"Edward" I said quickly, Victoria leaned forward and put her put her cigarette in an ashtray on the coffee table and arose from the sofa, walking towards me, still not tying up her robe. She walked around me looking me up and down, taking in my appearance. She reached my left side, learning up on her tip toes she whispered in my ear.

"What a strange name, old fashion, strong and sexy" she gasped my bicep; I quickly pulled my arm from her grasp.

"Victoria leave the boy alone" a stern voice filtered through the room, but it did not come from Ben, my head whipped around to where it had come from. A man stood, shirtless, just in a pair of black slacks, I would have said he was around the age of 40 a little older maybe. He seemed very businesslike, his blonde hair was combed back, he was very put together. He eyed me wearily.

"Calius, this is Edward, brought what you wanted" Ben said pointing to the coffee table.

"All these fucking new people, I have a reputation to uphold Ben, this is the forth new person I have dealt with in 6 months, this shits getting out of hand, you can tell Charlie to expect a call from me I'm not happy" Calius voice held anger.

"Calius, I can assure you Edward is most trustworthy, Charlie would not have sent him otherwise" Ben replied.

"I don't give a fuck, any more new people and I'm finding my supply elsewhere, I mean it Ben, I can't risk this getting out, this will motherfucking ruin me" he stated. Ben nodded. Calius walked back thorough the door he had just come from. We stood in silence for a few minutes, I glanced back at Victoria she had resided back to the coach, and she was watching me intently, smirk appeared on her face, she was starting to freak me out.

Calius walked back into the room, large amounted of money in his hands, he was also followed by a blonde petit women, she was only dressed in what I assumed was Calius's button up shirt. He tossed the money to Ben.

"$44,000" he stated, Ben nodded and placed it in the bag, not even bothering to count it. I noticed then Victoria had opened one of the blocks of cocaine, she produced a credit card, I watched her aligned a line of cocaine with the credit card on the coffee table and snorted it. Her head fell back as she wiped the rest of the cocaine from around her nose, she then settled back into the sofa, soft smile appearing on her lips. Very shortly after that I and Ben existed the building.

"See wasn't that hard was it" Ben said getting back into the car.

"The key thing is to get in there, do the deal and get out, less conversation you make the better" he finally stated. As we drove back to the house it was clear to me this job as simple yet so hard, making the wrong move or dealing with the wrong people would be fundamental, the thought of having to do this on my own when the time would came, unnerved me.

"Do you ever feel guilty about selling drugs to people" I asked looking over to him.

"In what way?" he seemed puzzled by my question.

"Well the fact that they could overdose and die" I stated truefully, I thought back to when Victoria snorted the cocaine, knowing that it could kill her, I didn't want to be responsible for that, but did I have a choice, the answer was no.

"Look Edward, I know it may seem hard to get past the fact that we are selling drugs, you have to look past that, the way I look at it is, the people we are selling too have a choice, it was their choice to snort the shit, everybody knows the dangers that come with coke, they take that risk, just like were taking the risk in selling this shit. Just trying not to think about it as drugs ok, the less you think about it the easier it is" he exclaimed.

We arrived back at the house, we went into the main house, going straight to the kitchen looking at the clock it was only just after 10am.

"So you get the rest of the day off, your gonna need it for tonight, you need to be ready for 6:30 tonight so we can get to District on time" Ben stated quickly taking all of the money out of the rucksack he was holding then placing it onto the counter.

"What happens when we get there?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's you initiation, you properly join us" he said with a smirk

"Should I be scared?" thinking back to the first time I was at the club in Charlie's office.

"Maybe just a little, see ya later Cullen" he said laughing walking out of the room. I sat down at the kitchen isle, unsure what to do, I had no car so it was not as if I could go anywhere, I sat there for a while deciding to go for a nap. I walked back to my room in the backhouse, stripping down to my boxers and getting into bed, I turned on the TV that was on top of the dresser, turning on CNN, nothing really caught my attention, I fell asleep while watching it.

When I awoke I felt like shit, I knew I had been in a pretty deep sleep, by the time I had awoken it was nearly 2pm. I must have needed it. Wondering what to do next I eyed the treadmill in the corner, I was in the running mood, however I decided against it, I would do it the old fashioned way. Charlie looked like he had a few achers; it would also give me chance to look around the surrounding area. I quickly put on some running shorts, plain white t shirt and sneakers. Walking out of the backhouse I lightly jogged towards the trees at the back, once I had jogged to the trees there was a clear footpath leading into the trees, I picked up speed realising that this had to be a forest or a mini forest at least. I had been running for about half and hour, I started to feel a little warm; I peeled off my t shirt and tucked it into the back of my running shorts. Up ahead the forest seemed to end, I could see the sun light filtering through up ahead, the thick canopy of the trees above meant that no direct sunlight was able to filter through. Once I have reached the end of the tree, what I laid my eyes upon next shocked me.

Directly in front of me was a small meadow, it was covered in bluebells, it really was magnificent, like the painting you see in art galleries or on a rich persons hallway wall, but this was different, seeing and smelling it in person. The faint scent of flowers filtered through the air, the way the sunlight shone made the colours of the flowers even more vibrant. I walked a little further into it and sat down onto the ground, being here made me feel at peace, it was tranquil. I laid down putting my hands behind my head closing my eyes and basking in the sun. I stayed there for a little while, deciding it was best to go back to the house, I ran back as fast as I could go, it only took me about 20 minutes, but by the time I got back I was breathless, cussing myself for not taking any water with me, I decided to go to the main house. Entering the kitchen I found Isabella and a girl about the same age as Isabella sitting at the isle, she had long blonde hair, her face was full of make up, I bet when she smiled it would crack, she was wearing the same school uniform as Isabella, they both had mugs in their hands.

"Hello" I said quietly upon entering the kitchen.

"Hi" Isabella said meekly back to me, looking up quickly then diverting her eyes to her friend. Isabella friend turned looking me up and down, obviously giving me the once over, remembering I was shirtless, I scolded myself for coming into the house looking like this.

"Well hello there" she said smiling at me.

"And who might you be" she ask, but before I could even answer Isabella got there first.

"This is Edward, he just started work for my dad" she said quickly I gazed at her, her eyes met mine, she squirmed a little, blush rising on her face. She looked so fucking cute, innocent and all, I had to stifle a laugh.

"God I hate you, getting to live just a few feet away from all of these hunky men" Isabella's friend said to her. She then turned to me.

"And what work might that be" the girl asked, I stood frozen on the spot, shit...fucking shit..., what was I supposed to say, did they know about the drugs.

"Emmm" no real coherent sentence coming out of my mouth, I could think of no rational reason why I would be here without telling them the truth. Isabella's friend burst out laughing, I looked in awe, looking at Isabella she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Haha he looks like he's shitting brinks, chill Edward, I was only joking, I love to see the pretty boys squirm" she said, relief floored through me.

"Enough" Isabella said pushing her friend in the shoulder. Isabella's friends jumped off her stood and walked to me quickly, holding out her hand.

"I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" I shook her hand. I quickly moved to get a glass off of the side, grabbing the jug out of the fridge to get water, I could hear whispering behind me, but I was unable to understand what they were saying. The back door opened and Jasper and Mike walked in.

"Ladies" Jasper said acknowledging Isabella and Rosalie.

"What up man, did it go ok" he asked turning to me

"Yeah it went ok, better than expected" I said truefully.

"So I'm guessing you met Victoria then, bet she ate you alive, she loves the fresh new meat" Jasper said laughing, I heard someone scoff, I turned realising it was Isabella, she looked down at her mug, Rosalie just smirked at her.

"I got out unharmed" but only barely I thought.

"So do you know what's going on tonight, Ben said something about an initiation" I asked.

"Everyone who works for Charlie has one, everyone gets together it's like wetting the newbie's head. It involves a shit load of beer and tequila its fun, well for us, not you" said Jasper. Drink I could handle, but it unnerved me what else they had in stall.

"Ooooo and there will be strippers too" Mike chipped in, biggest smile on his face, Jasper just shook his head in disbelief.

"Right come on Mike, looks like Cullen here needs to put some clothes on before he makes the girls in the room faint and before I have to outshine him by removing my shirt, nice tat by the way, at least we know you can handle needles, Ladies" he gave and quick wave to everyone in the room and then they departed. What the fuck, needles what did he mean, what would involve needles tonight.

The tattoo that Jasper was referring too was the large black eagle with it wings spread on my back, it spread right across my shoulders and finished at my lower back, it had Alice's and my parents names written around it, the people I cared about most in this world. It took 6 sessions in order for it to be complete. I had got it done 3 years ago, it hurt like hell but it was worth it.

"Right I'm going need to get home before mom starts getting on my case, lovely to meet you Edward, will see you very soon" Rosalie said sweetly.

"Will call you in a bit" she said pointing to Isabella. Departing without a glance flipping her hair over her shoulder, she waved.

"Sorry about that, she can be a little much at times" Isabella said quietly, looking at her hands.

"It's ok" I told her truthfully.

"So" I said nervously, I didn't understand why I was so nervous around, maybe it was because she was Charlie's daughter. Being alone in a room with her all I could hear were Ben's words echoing in my head _"Stay the fuck away from Charlie's daughter"_

"So" she mimicked me small smile appearing on her lips. "How are you liking it here so far?" she asked keeping eye contact with me, it was the most eye contact she had made with me since I had first met her.

"Yeah I like it, most of the guys seem cool" I told her honestly.

"Yeah they can be a little stand offish, I noticed the way Emmett was towards you, give him time, he's a real stand up guy once you get to know him" she explained.

"Once you get to know us all a little better, we will be less intimidating, I have grew up with most of the guys there like my big brothers, I have seen men come and go, they all get treated the same, but once they trust you they always have your back" she carried on.

"So everyone keeps telling me" I replied, running my fingers trough mu untamed hair.

"Stick it out, you have already got over the first hurdle just by being here, don't fall at the second, your gonna be fine I can tell" she said genuinely smiling, I smiled back at her, actually believing her words.

"I think I'm going to be falling tonight" I laughed a little, Isabella smile dropped.

"Yeah well it's just an excuse for them to drink excessively and fuck a load of whores" she said quietly looking down and examining the pattern on her mug.

"Have fun tonight, I better go" she said quickly getting up and walking of the room before I could even reply.

I drank the rest of my water, walking back to the backhouse in order to get ready for my impending doom tonight.

...

Review Thanks Sophia x


	4. Initiation

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER**

_***SORRY is so late, read A.N. at bottom ***_

...

**Chapter Three: Initiation **

After a quick shower, it didn't take me long to get ready at all, my nerves already getting the better of me. I wanted to bail already, I thought about hiding or even running but I had nowhere to go. I just hoped they were easy on me tonight but I knew that was not going to happen.

Ben shouted from outside my bedroom door that we were leaving in 10 minutes, I quickly dressed in a plain white t shirt and dark jeans, grabbing my converse I quickly walked up the stairs, remembering to lock my bedroom door I walked out of the back house. Ben, Jasper and Mike were waiting.

"Arrhh the man of the moment, everyone else is meeting us at the club, come on Cullen, the night is young, it's time to show us if you really are a man" Ben laughed making his way to the main house, I followed, as did Jasper and Mike. We walked though the main house, going straight out of the front door, going straight to Ben's car.

The ride to District was eventful, I had leaned a little about Jasper, he had joined Charlie 4 years ago moving from Texas. He didn't divulge into details of why he joined I assumed in time he would tell me. I held a high opinion of Jasper, he seemed to be a pretty stand up guy, genuine, he didn't judge me, he was allowing me that chance to prove myself, I liked him for that reason.

I learned that Mike was only nineteen, the youngest of everyone who worked for Charlie. He was a computer genius, Charlie had scouted him straight out of high school he had been a part of Charlie's world for less than a year, he had a knack for breaking into computer systems, databases, security systems, anything to with technology Mike was your man, well boy really.

Mike enthusiastically told me the story of how Charlie had found him, an asked him to hack into the police's database, he did easily, and recovered all the information the police had on Charlie and the people who worked for him. The police were following him for some time, it also provided evidence that there was a mole within the men Charlie had hired. Two hours later Charlie was arrested as well as some of his men, his house had been searched as well as the surrounding areas and also Charlie's club District too. However that the police quickly realised was that the database information had disappeared, as well as all of the tangible evidence that had been stolen and the mole had disappeared. Within the two hours before Charlie's arrest, Mike had managed to erase all of the evidence from the police departments databases, Chairle had men break into where the police held any physical evidence that they had to convict Charlie with, they stole it and destroyed it. The mole was taken care of, as Mike put it, they made it look as if he was a scared witness that had bailed out of the country. Jasper then pointed out that when the police searched the house and District they found nothing incriminating, Charlie had the power to make everything disappear. Overall they had nothing on Charlie so they had not option but to let him go.

Charlie then welcomed Mike in with open arms, Mike eagerly accepted, it enabled Charlie to remain one step ahead of the police, Mike explained he loved his job, the money, the women, the status that the job held, working for the notorious Charles Swan would bring the fear to god to people, meaning Mike was protected. I had to laugh, Mike really was like an over excited puppy explaining it too me.

We pulled up the District, it was just as busy as it had been the first time I had been here, huge queues of people waiting to get in. We walked straight into the club, walking through the crowds of people, The music was loud, bodies grinded together to the beat of the music, I tried my hardest not to rub up against people, but it was hard to shimmy my way through the club without making contact, everyone was so tightly packed in.

We walked to the far end of the club, and up a set of stairs, at the top of the stairs were a set of double doors, they read VIP Room. It lead through to a large room, the whole back wall was made of glass, it overlooked the club. I assumed that when this room was not being used for VIPs, the security would be up here to keep an eye on the club. The music was muffled in here, it was still audible, but it would be fairly easy to have a conversation.

The room held its own bar, a smartly dressed bartender stood behind mixing drinks, a few tables were scattered around the room, but there was a large semi circle booth that took a good portion of the room, it sat in the middle of the room, it could seat at least 15 people I estimated, maybe twenty if everyone squeezed in. I front of the table was a podium and a pole, I was assuming this was what Mike was talking about earlier today about there being stripper. The idea made me feel uncomfortable, I had never been to see a stripper or ever been with a prostitute. The idea to me was it was degrading to women, I had old fashioned views and I knew this.

We walked further into the room, people occupied the booth, sat in the middle of the large booth was Charlie, he has his arm around Tanya and was nuzzling her neck whispering sweet nothing to her, she was giggling to whatever he was telling her, they looked like a pair of loved up teenagers.

Emmett and Jacob were seated talking to each other, as were Sam who was had his arm around a very tanned skinned girl. Mike and Ben went and sat down, next to Sam.

"Come on Cullen, what your poison" Jasper asked nodding towards the bar I followed.

"Jack and coke" I replied, pulling money out of my pocket, Jasper stopped me.

"We don't have to pay for anything here, privilege of working for Charlie" Jasper laughed, turning towards the bar, he ordered. He pushed the jack and coke towards me. I sipped, it felt refreshing. He passed me a pint of beer.

"Ben" he simply said, we walked back over to the booth, I passed the beer to Ben, I noticed James had appeared with a blonde women, she looked similar to Tanya, I noticed his hand on her thigh. Sam introduced me to the girl he was with as his girlfriend, her name was Emily, she shook my hand, she seemed ok.

"Squirt my boy" Charlie said gleefully, everyone had quietened down and all eyes were on me. I took a seat next to Ben, Jasper sat across from me next to James.

"I trust your first day went well, Victoria didn't give you too much trouble" he asked.

"No sir" I shook my head, Charlie smiled.

"Good Good, right well here to joining us" Charlie said clapping, I squirmed. Everyone around the table gave a half hearted clap, I looked to Jasper he laughed, Ben ruffled my hair. At this moment it felt real looking around the table, this was what my life was going to consist of for the next god knows how many years. A part of my felt relieved, I hadn't had stability for many years, I breathed a quick sign of relief.

"Right let the initiation begin" he bellowed, the waiter that was behind the bar appeared with a tray, it consisted of shot glasses, everyone around the table got passed one. I knew as soon at the shot glass reached my hand it was tequila, the smell is so potent. It made my stomach turn a little, the last time I had drank tequila, I had gotta so drunk I was ill for 2 days. The salt and lime was passed around the table quickly, I trailed salt between my thumb and forefinger.

Charlie raised his glass as did every else.

"Welcome Edward" Charlie said, everyone licked there hand and threw back there shot, once the tequila hit the back of my throat, I nearly gagged but managed to swallow it, I shook my head a little, picking my JD and coke and taking a heartily swig. The room erupted in conversation, I let out a shaky breathe hoping that it was over now, we would all get drunk and them head home. Home, it sounded strange, I hadn't had a proper home for years. My thoughts immediately went to Alice, hoping that she was ok, wishing that I could be with her.

Another drink was placed in front of me.

"Keep up Cullen" I noticed looking around the whole table that everyone had gotten another drink, I quickly downed my first JD and coke. I fell into easy conversation with Ben, he told me things about himself for the first time, I think it was due to the alcohol, it relaxed the situation. He started to open up to me a little about why he was here, I found out he had a daughter, Mary, she is nearly four, her mother had just up and left days after she was born without a word, he sold his house and belonging in order to find her, but soon the money ran out. He had been working for Charlie for just over three years, he needed money quick, he's hired four private investigators constantly for the past four years, he told me they haven't come close to finding anything, but he wouldn't stop looking until they were found. It was obvious his whole world was centred on finding his daughter. I really felt for him. After going to the bar for another refill, I went back to the table to find a man I didn't know sitting in my spot, he was bold, the light shone off his shiny head, he was quite beefy, tattoos covered both of his arms fully, I also noticed tattoos all over his neck that crept from under his shirt he was wearing. He was talking to Charlie. Charlie looked up as I approached, when he saw me he smiled.

"Arrhh Swirt, I hope you like needles" he said, smiling widely.

"He fucking loves needles" Jasper interrupted before I could say anything, Charlie lifted one eyebrow to me. The unknown man who was sitting in my seat got up, he offered his hand to me.

"Nathan" I quickly shook it, I replied with Cullen, as that was what people normally referred to me as, he released my head. I watched as he moved and grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the table; I assumed he was getting it for himself.

"Where do you want to do this" Nathan spoke to Charlie, turning back to him.

"Right here" Charlie said smiling widely. There was a large briefcase sitting on the floor, Nathan placed it onto the table and opened it up.

"Where are you having it" Nathan turned to me. I looked at him confused, until I saw what was in the brief case, It was clear he was a tattoo artist; he pulled on his rubber gloves, picking up the tattoo gun, unscrewing it, I watched as he put in the new needles, screwing it back together. I aligned the table with pots of ink unscrewing them.

"Don't panic Cullen, we all have it, he's not going to write dickhead on you" Ben said lifting up the sleeve on his shirt, about two inches big was a tattoo of a swan, neck extended, with its wings spread. There was no colouring to it, it was completely black. I looked to Jasper, he had pulled down his t shirt exposing his upper arm, he had the same tattoo. I looked to Emmett, he stood up and lifted his white t shirt over his head, he turned his back to me, the same tattoo swan lay on his upper right shoulder blade.

"Alright everyone quit taking your clothes off, for fuck sake, the women are supposed to do that. Where do you want it" Charlie asked me, I couldn't have it on my back, I didn't really want it on my arms, I liked having my art covered. I stood and pulled my t shirt over my head. Turning around and placing my T shirt on the back of the chair Nathan had brought, I heard gasps and a quiet voice say "fucking hell". I turned back around, everyone eyes around the table were trained on me, my eyes landed on Charlie.

"Impressive" I nodded at him. I turned to Nathan and pointed to my right peck.

"Here" I asked him, he nodded gesturing for me to sit down, I took the seat. He had already traced the drawing of the swan onto the special paper, wiping my skin making sure it was sterile, he placed the design onto my skin, peeling it back carefully, and it revealed the faint outline of the tattoo.

Nathan then proceeded to tattoo me, the pain was minimal, I had always had high pain threshold, so I welcomed the pain. All of the people around the table proceeded to watch for a few minutes and then went off into their own little worlds, talking to each other, I was relived at this, I didn't like being under peoples scrutiny. It only took half an hour for him to complete it. Nathan showed me it in the mirror afterwards, I liked it, I fully felt part of the group now, I was in it forever, this was permanent, Charlie wanted to mark me, for me to understand that it was forever. Charlie got up out of the booth and clasped Nathan's hand.

"Thanks for coming at the last minute, can always rely on you to tattoo my boys" he handed Nathan a roll of money, he nodded.

"No problem Charlie" Nathan quickly ran over the aftercare procedure with me, handing me a pot of Tattoo Goo (_A.N._ _this is what it is called in the UK when I had my tattoo done, so I'm going by that_), for me to apply every day. I was handed some gauze, I carefully taped up the tattoo and pulled my shirt back over my head. I thanked Nathan, he gave me his card, explaining if I ever wanted another tattoo to call him, I agreed.

Ben had gotten me another JD and coke, I quickly drank it, he patted me on the back motioning to the bartender to bring me another.

"Well at least you didn't cry, like Mikey did" Ben sniggered. I turned to Mike he looked mortified.

"Fuck off I didn't cry, my eyes watered" Mike defended himself. A boisterous laugh erupted from Emmett.

"You liar, you cried like a little bitch, me and Jasper had to hold you down so Nathan could finish it" I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett was grinning like a Cheshire cat, obviously replaying the memory in his head.

"Yeah well it hurt" Mike looked defeated. Emmett patted him on the back, still laughing. Suddenly the lights dimmed in the room, loud music started to play, I looked around the room, everyone started to make the way to the booth, I moved round in order to let Jasper sit next to me. Everyone was transfixed to the podium in front of the table. A girl stepped up, swaying her hips seductively, it then came to me it had been the girl that James was with when I arrived. I watched as she wrapped her body around the pole, swinging around it.

"That's Kate, notice anything familiar about her, its Tanya's sister" Jasper whispered, I examined her closely, she looked a lot like Tanya but she was smaller, she looked to be no older than about 21, sadness filled me, I wonder what had happened to this girl in order for her to be here. I looked to Tanya, she was watching her sister swing around the pole. It unnerved me to think that she could just sit and watch her sister perform in front of all these men. I kept my eyes off of Kate, trying to stare past her so that Charlie would be unaware that I was not watching. After a couple of minutes clapping rang through the room, I joined in.

"Right, who's coming with me downstairs" Emmett asked getting up, Jasper, Ben and Mike proceeded to stand, I did too not wanting to be left on my own with Mike, James who was sucking face with Kate, she was perched onto his lap, Jacob sat next to Charlie, he looked bored.

"Sam" Emmett said turning to him, Emily was still sitting next to him, Emmett motioned to the door.

"I don't think so Emmett, he's coming home with me" Emily said with a lob sided grin, they proceeded to get up, Sam bumped fists with Emmett.

"Under the thumb" Emmett sniggered.

"Right where I wanna be" Sam replied, smirked, quickly dipping down to kiss Emily.

"Hell yes baby" she said smiling. Emmett grimaced a little, I couldn't hold back a laugh. Sam and Emily said their goodbyes and left. Charlie and Tanya remained where they were.

Jasper, Ben and I proceeded to follow Emmett downstairs to the main club, not before getting a drink at the bar first, the music was loud, flashing lights, the room was warm, humid, bodies grinded together to the beat of the music, I had not been to many nightclubs before, but this one the atmosphere was intense. I watched Emmett and Ben approach the dance floor, I watched Emmett, he scanned the crowd for a few seconds, then moved, I followed his every movement, he approached a group of girls, standing behind a tall blonde with very long hair, she was wearing a short red dress. He proceeded to stand right behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, anger flickered onto her face, she turned her face sharply, giving him the once over her face softened she smiled, she started to grind against him. He moved her long hair from off of her right shoulder, burying his face into her neck. I searched for Ben, I spotted his dancing with a small brunette girl.

"Emmett has the gift, he's god's gift to women apparently" Jasper said laughed.

"Come on Cullen, it's time to get your freak on" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Emm no, not my kind of thing" I told him downing my drink, I pointed to my empty glass and then to the bar; I was starting to feel a little drunk.

"Well your loss, I'm going to dance, good luck out there" he pointed toward the bar. I walked towards the bar placing my glass upon it. One of the bartenders appears.

"What do you want" she tried to shout over the music.

"Jack and Coke" I shouted.

"WHAT" she shouted, leaning more over the bar further towards me.

"JACK AND COKE" I tried to shout even louder, she nodded. She returned with my drink, I tried to pay, but she shook her head, she must have saw me come in with Ben. I sipped my drink scanning the crowd, I noticed Jasper, he had found a girl too, boy did these people move fast. Deciding I had had enough for one night, I quickly walked over to Ben, he spotted when he saw me approaching.

"I'm going to go" I shouted to him, he nodded. I found Jasper and told him the same. I walked to the front of the club, once I had reached the front door, the cool air hit me. There were a queue of cabs waiting, I hopped straight into one. It only took 20 minutes to get back to the house. The cab pulled up to the front gates, I paid the driver and got out. I watched the car pull off before I typed the code into the gates, I walked up to the main house.

Walking straight through the house I entered the kitchen. Isabella was sat at the isle reading a book and drinking from a mug, her hair was down and curtain around her. I quietly entered, she turned to face me.

"Hi" she said quietly giving me a small smile.

"Hi" I replied whispering to her, I proceeded to grab a glass to pour some water. I could feel her eyes on my back watching me, it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You're back early" she whispered. I kept my back to her, going to the fridge.

"Yeah, not my thing" I said taking out the water and pouring a glass, placing it back into the fridge. I turned to her resting my back against the far counter. I stared at her, she gasped, getting straight up from the stool she was sitting on, coming straight to stand in front of me, we were centimetres apart. She placed a hand on my chest. I could feel the heat radiating from her hand. The smell of faint vanilla flowed into my nostrils, she smelt wonderful. Her head only came up to my chin, I inhaled her scent greedily. She didn't look at me, she kept her eyes trained on my chest.

"You're bleeding" she said concerned running her hand over the patch of blood, realising the blood from my tattoo had seeped through my T shirt.

"Let me take a look" she whispered, before I could tell her it matter, both of her hands travelled to my hips, sliding her hands under my T shirt, she placed her hands flat on my stomach. Spasms in my stomach twitched her hands were warm, my body felt on fire, I knew that at this point her touch was going straight to my cock, I was hard. She raised her head to look at me, I examined her face more closely, her complexion was perfect, she had a hint of blush on her cheeks, her lips were pink and plumb, but it was her eyes that stood out the most. Deep chocolate brown, she was truly beautiful, I remembered the picture in the hallway from when I had first arrived here, she looked a lot like the women in the photo, I was assuming it was her mother, but Charlie was clearly evident in her also. Keeping her eyes trained on me, she slowly moved her hands up my stomach lifting my T shirt in the process. I tremble slightly, once her hands had made it to my chest, she gripped the T shirt and tried to pull it over my head, I raised my arms, she pulled it off completely. She held my gaze for a few seconds, I noticed breathing had become uneven. Her hand moved up to touch my gauze, peeling it away carefully, I winced a little as she pulled the rest off.

"Sorry" she whispered, running her fingers lightly over my new tattoo, she smiled.

"Didn't think they would do this soon" she spoke softly. She walked over to the sink grabbing a dish cloth and wetting it, she returned standing back in front of me, the cloth she was holding hovered over my tattoo, she glanced up to me asking for permission, I nodded to her. She gently wiped the residue up from the tattoo and around it. She placed the cloth back on the side behind me, she held out her hand to me.

"The gel Edward" she asked gently, I rummaged through my pocket and pulled it out, I handed it to her. She unscrewed the lid, dipping a finger into it; she gently rubbed it over my tattoo.

"It suits you, it nearly looks as good on you as it does on me" she whispered. She stepped back, it was then I noticed was she was wearing, a very tight pink tank top, it was similar to the one she had wore when she went for a run with Jake. She also wore little denim shorts that contrasted the dark colour against the paleness of her skin, it emphasised her legs. I noticed she was barefoot; her toenails were painted a deep red colour. If I had been hard before, I was fucking rock hard now.

She started to undo her little shorts, my hands gripped the work surfaces behind me, I swallowed loudly, panicking about what she was doing. It was so wrong, yet I didn't want her to stop. She pulled the zip down pulling her shorts down a little, I caught sight of her panties, they were black see-through ones, I wanted to come right there. She hooked her thumb a little to the left of the waistband, pulling them down gently, she revealed a small tattoo, much smaller than mine, it was only a couple of centimetres big, I brought my face down a little too closely examine it, I realised it was the same tattoo as I had got tonight, a little swan. Upon instinct, my fingers ran over it. Her skin was hot, and very soft, like silk, she let out of a shaky breath. The noise from her shaky breath snapped me back to reality, I quickly withdrew my hand, she quickly pulled up her shorts zipping them back up.

Isabella took a step back, putting some space between our bodies. She reached up to her tiptoes to the cupboard behind me opening it, making sure she did not touch me, her hair brushed against my face, I turned my head slightly towards it, I inhaled, the vanilla was prominent, I figured she must use vanilla shampoo. She stepped back a little, producing a first aid kit, opening it up she produced new gauze and some tape. After she taped and gauze my tattoo back up, she stared up at my intently.

"Thank you" I whispered, I had the strongest urge to kiss her, she stepped back, resting her back against the isle. We stared at each other intently, the front door closing broke the trance that we were in, I quickly grabbed my T shirt pulling it over my head quickly. Jacob walked into the kitchen, looking at me then to Isabella, he gave a small smile to her, she walked back around to the stool she had been sitting on, picking up her book and mug.

"Goodnight" she said quietly to both of us, her eyes lingered a little longer on me, she walked effortlessly out of the room. I turned to Jacob, her glared at me and proceeded to walk out of the backdoor. I grabbed my glass of water and made my way to the backdoor, I was tired, I couldn't wait to go to bed.

"Edward" a quiet voice flowed through the room, I turned quickly, Isabella was stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You forgot something" she continued, she threw something towards me, I caught it barely, looking down I realised it was the tattoo goo.

"If you need help with it again let me know" she smiled gently, backing out of the doorway, she disappeared through it, I couldn't help but smile. I walked out of the backdoor, into the cool night, wondering how I was going to get rid of the hard on that now occupied my pants.

...

(_**Exhales a breath)...**_

_**1) So how do you like this chapter GOOD/BA? - Please let me know, constructive criticism welcome.**_

_**2) Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, made it their favourites ect – I'm spreading the love to you guys. When I get chance to reply to reviews I will. I appreciate every single one. **_

_**3) Sorry it has took me so long to update, as you may not know, I live in the England and the weather over here is always cold and raining, we have had warm sunny weather over the past week, so I made the most of it. **_

_**4) Next update will be very soon, show me the love and will post it in the next few days, things are about to get very NC-17 – Woop!**_

_**Sophia x **_


	5. Fooled

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHNIE MEYER**

**Ok so sorry I have not updated in forever, like I told you on before I nearly died because I was so ill, but what I failed to tell you all was that I was also pregnant as well. So I wasn't only worried for myself but my baby also. I am due at the start of December. I cannot wait, I found out I'm having a girl. I'm better now so be expecting regular updates, I'm 30 weeks pregnant so I can hardly move, I'm using this time to write. **

**Thank for sticking with me, hope you like think chapter, please please review, tell me what you think. **

...

**Chapter Five: Fooled**

I awoke in utter darkness as there were no windows to feed through any natural light. Unsure what the actual time was, I searched for my cell phone on the bed side table. It was just after seven. I lay in bed relinquishing the feeling of contentment.

I had not lived in a stable and constant home for nearly two years. The thought of some sort of stability in my life as well as a decent wage which enabled me to look after Alice properly made me beyond ecstatic. She deserves it, deserved to be safe away from harm after what had happened, I didn't protect her then, and at least I could now. The thought of having to work for Charlie now didn't seem so bad. As long as Alice was safe was all that mattered to me even if I was doing it by illegal means, as long as I kept my head down, did what I was supposed to do and not getting caught in the process was the most important thing.

Getting out of bed I used the toilet and jumped straight into the shower. The scolding water burned my new tattoo through the gauze, although when I ripped it off quickly it hurt like even more. As I gently wiped it, removing blood that had caked around it, the memory of late last night sprang to mind.

Isabella intrigued me, there was something about her I could not quite place. It's like if you met her in the street you wouldn't even link her to the world she lives in. She is nothing like her father which I assumed her to be when Ben had informed me Charlie had a daughter, the quietness and the innocence, she didn't in my eyes belong in this world, but she had no choice, it was who Charlie was, it was who she was.

I wondered whether she resented Charlie for allowing her to be involved, if she did she didn't show it, she didn't play a primal role in Charlie's world, she was clearly a part of it. Just being his daughter made her a target, his greatest weakness in fact. In some ways she reminded me of Alice, other peoples actions had forced her to have the life she had.

The water turned cold realising I had been in the shower for over half an hour I quickly washed and jumped out. It didn't take me long to get dry and dressed.

I quickly made my way to the main house meeting Ben on the way out of the front door, he didn't seem hung over at all, I wondered how early he had got back last night. We walked to the kitchen, James, Jasper, Mike and Emmett were all seated around the kitchen isle. They all looked pretty hung over except for Jasper who sat smirking at everyone. Emmett had his head resting in his arms on the table top.

"Looks like everyone had a fabulous night" Ben laughed, scanning everyone closely in the room, I was quite glad I came back early now.

"Some of us actually went to bed" Jasper stated looking at Emmett.

"Yeah, went to bed but didn't get any sleep" Mike grumbled, Emmett laughed out loud then winced.

"Emmett decided to bring his little friend back that he met at the club last night, kept Mike awake most of the night" Jasper laughed. "So glad my room is not next to your Emmett" he continued.

"Mike loves it really, always learning some think new don't ya Mikeyboy. Anyway you're all just jealous because I get all the pussy" Emmett explained ruffling his hair. Mike tried to duck away unsuccessfully, getting up from his seat, his face was sour.

"Nahh he's just upset because he didn't bag the stripper at District last night" James said laughing.

"Aww its ok Mickey I'm sure there are plenty of stripper out there for you, if not use some of your money for a prostitute" James spoke to him in a baby voice, everyone around the room laughed.

The back door opened interrupting, saving Mike from the verbal torture, her looked relived. Isabella and Jacob walked in clearly evident again that they had been for a run. They were both panting hard. Isabella rested her arm on the door leaning against it observing everyone in the room.

"How the fuck can you run after drinking last night, you drank more than me" Emmett grunted to Jacob sounding pissed off.

"There's nothing more refreshing than clearing your head from a run, plus could not leave Isabella in the loop could I" Jacob smiles widely to her.

"Bastard" Emmett grunted. "So who's making breakfast" he asked looking around the room but totally ignoring me, looks like I wouldn't be making pancakes this morning.

"How the fuck can you eat, you threw up less than an hour ago" James spoke looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Easy put food in my mouth and chew dickhead" Emmett resorted back. The door to the kitchen slammed open, the room fell silent. Charlie stormed into the room, he had a face like thunder.

"Isabella school now" his voice was quiet but firm. She meekly nodded, silently leaving the room without a word. Everyone's attention was now directed at Charlie, we were hanging on his every word.

"In the early hour of the morning the warehouse on Buckhurst was broken into, I want the fuckers that did this caught, James, Emmett, Jacob, find out who did this bring them too me" he looked at them, they nodded in approval of the task they had been given.

"Ben, Jasper, take Edward with you, the warehouse needs to be searched for what has been taken, it has been sweeped but that's it, the guards know I'm sending you. Mike go with them I want to know why the security system failed, CCTV needs to be looked at too". Charlie then pointed at Sam.

"I need you to sort out surveillance of the other six warehouses, they may target them too, I can't afford that risk" he quickly stated.

"Of course" Sam nodded.

"I want everyone in my office at District at 9, for full updates. Ben, James, Sam keep me posted. I WANT THEM FUCKING BRINGING TO ME" Charlie screamed, I flinched a little, his temper was on overload.

"Understand" his voice asked coldly, everyone around the room nodded. He then stormed back out of the room, I looked around the room trying to process what had just happened. The room was still deadly silent; you could have heard a pin drop. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"Let's go" he said quickly sounding pissed off, with this everyone scrambled.

"Cullen, Jasper, Mike get ready my car 5 minutes" we nodded departing, he them looked to Sam.

"Do you need dropping anywhere" he asked him, Sam declined pulling out his phone, dialling a number straight the way, walking out of the room.

I quickly ran to the backhouse grabbing my leather jacket. I quickly walk around the side of the main house to the front where Ben's car was parked. Jasper and Mike were already there, we were just waiting for Ben. I was about to ask Jasper had this happened before when Isabella came out of the front door, she was wearing her school uniform. She walked down the steps and walked towards her car, she stopped when she saw us.

"Is everything ok?" she asked quietly, she looked on edge.

"Everything is fine Bella, nothing to worry about" he gave her a wide encouraging smile. I had never heard anyone call her Bella before, it was always Isabella.

"Ok be safe" she whispered not looking completely convinced, bringing her hand up and tucking her hair behind her ear. She got into her car, I watched her drive away. Ben walked out of the front door.

"Let's get this done before he gets even more mad" Ben said glumly before unlocking the car, I then noticed he had a black rucksack with him. We got into the car, Ben floored the gas straight the way.

We had been driving for about half an hour, nothing had been said since we left the driveway, Ben was tense, I watched him repeatedly clench the steering wheel. Mike was sat next to me in the back of the car, he had been constantly on his laptop that he had brought with him, he was typing away furiously.

A ringing of a phone interrupted the silence in the car.

"Yeah" Ben answered. "Fuck, how many...Yep...ok" Ben pulled the phone from his ear, closing it, he turned to Jasper.

"Jacob did some digging; they think the order was sent from Aro" Ben said angrily.

"Holy fuck...but I thought he was" Jasper exclaimed in disbelief.

"Who's Aro" Mike cut Jasper off stopping typing on his laptop. However Ben and Jasper ignored the question, I wasn't going to push it any further.

"But I thought he was in Italy, if he's back were in deep shit" Jasper said, I wanted to know who this Aro was, maybe a fellow drug dealer, but by the sound of it he was trouble for Charlie.

"Don't I fucking know it" Ben replied. After that the car fell silent again, Ben was defiantly on edge. After we had been driving or more than an hour, we pulled up to a deserted warehouse, fields surrounded, there was nothing for miles, it was a rural area. We all got out of the car, it was nearing midday, the sun blazed, I took off my jacket, it was sticking to my exposed arms. The building looked like an abandoned factory, the frosted windows were broken, it was in bad condition.

"No wonder it got broken into, maybe it was some kids messing about or something" Mike grunted.

"Trust me kid, maybe looks easy to break into but its fucking not, looks can be deceiving" Ben walked to the door and knocked, it opened almost immediately, a big bulky man covered in tattoos stood at the door with a gun pointed at Ben. Recognition appeared on his face he lowered the gun and eyed the rest of us warily.

"Dave, meet Cullen, Jasper and Mike" Ben gestured to us.

"Mr Swan didn't say you were bringing these, he only said he was sending you" Dave resorted back.

"Well if you want to phone Mr Swan back and ask, be my guest" a glimpse of fear showed upon Dave's face, for a man as big as him, I wouldn't have believe he was scared of anything, but I knew better, I knew Charlie.

"No no, its ok" he stepped aside, Ben walked in first, we all followed behind. We walked into a corridor, I had expected to walk into and open warehouse, I was surprised. At the end of the corridor was a single metal door, we walked into a small room what looked an office, tv monitors aligned the walls, the images on them were footage of the outside area, they would have seen us pull up. Mike immediately sat in a chair and started tapping away at the single computer in the room.

I was so engaged with the monitors that I had not even noticed the other men in the room, there was seven they were all dressed in black and had guns in their hands, they weren't even acknowledging us they were quietly talking and every now and then would look at the CCTV camera images. Ben was stood in front of the monitor examining the images on them.

"Where is the footage from last night" Ben asked.

"I'm just finding it now" Mike replied still tapping away on the computer.

"All of you can leave the room now, wait outside" Dave went to protest but Ben cut him off "Charlie would not want you to see any of this, do you want me to phone him to confirm" Ben asked pulling out his phone, he was bluffing, I knew he wouldn't disturb Charlie, not for something as little as this. Dave took the bait and ushered the rest of the men out of the room leaving, me Jasper Ben and Mike alone in the room.

"ARHH BINGO" Mike shouted triumphantly. He had managed to somehow get the footage up on the biggest monitor. It looked like a giant TV. The footage was of outside the warehouse, it was pitch-black.

"The time reads 2.47am" Mike said quietly, I looked back to the monitor; a white van slowly pulled up and stopped, the headlights were very bright, poring the quality of the image. The driver's side door opened a well built person got out, he was head to toe in black, Mike was taping furiously at the computer, he had managed to zoom in on the persons face, he was wearing a black ski mask though, we couldn't see anything. He went around the side of the van and opened the door, five men got out, they were all dressed in same outfits as the driver. All their faces were concealed.

"Shit, we can't even tell who they are" Bens fist collided with the table, making everyone jump.

"Sorry" he said quickly. One of the men on the monitor had a brief case, all the men made there was to the door of the warehouse, the images of the camera changed to a different angle, it showed a close up of the door, Mike must have switched cameras.

"This camera is from the warehouse door" Mike explained. All the men walked to the door. One of the men knelt down onto the floor the briefcase was passed to him, one of the men stood to the side blocking the cameras view of where the man knelt, he was doing something to the door, after about a minute they had manage to get the door open. The all walked into the warehouse.

"I'm going to fast forward the tape" Mike said, he did until the men appeared outside the warehouse again, running back to the van and driving off.

"They were in there for eighteen minutes" Mike mumbled looking at Ben, his eyebrows were knitted together.

"That wouldn't have been enough time to get through all of the security, then go though the warehouse, I don't understand" Ben said, looking at Jasper.

"Maybe they were looking for something specific" I piped in.

"They must have been" Ben concluded. "Rewind it back and pause it to when they were all outside" Ben instructed Mike. He did, the still image showed the all of the men outside, he they froze the image.

"But look they left with nothing, no bags" I said pointing to the monitor. The only man carrying something was the same man who had had the brief case when they went it.

"It must be something small, they went in there for something specific I think" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Come on Jasper" Ben said "Cullen stay here with Mike were gonna go look around" he said turning to me. I nodded, they quickly left the room. I pulled up a chair next to Mike, I felt pretty useless there wasn't anything for me to do. Mike typed away furiously again at the computer, I didn't talk I let him concentrate. After about an hour Jasper and Ben returned. They looked even more pissed than they did before.

"They hacked into the security system with a computer, there must have been a computer in that brief case, it somehow overridden the system then released a comprehensive virus, that's why the alarm bells didn't go off. The Virus is nothing like I have ever seen before, the other warehouses are at risk, they have the same security installed in them too. If they can do it to this one in eighteen minutes them they can do it too the rest. Its going to at least take me 24 hours to break this virus down" Mike explained, Ben nodded.

"So how did you know the warehouse had been broken into in the first place, if there was no alarm bells how did Charlie find out" Mike asked.

"Every four hours the security check in, without fail, the security didn't ring in, Charlie sent men straight down here and found them all dead" Jasper said.

"Dead" I whispered, Ben just nodded.

"Right we need to get back to the house, I need to update Charlie" Ben explained.

We all piled back into the car, Dave and the men went back inside. I never got to see inside the warehouse, I wondered what it held. It must have been something important for it to have this much security. I now understood why the warehouse was derelict, it was so know would even think anything was there, the police and so on. The car ride was again silent the whole way back, Ben dropped Mike and me back, taking Jasper wherever he was going. He explained that I had the rest of the day off, we wouldn't be delivering today, I had to be ready for eight thirty for when we were due to meet Charlie at District. Mike had immediately taken off inside the house; I stood there watching the car with Jasper and Ben pull away. Walking around the side of the house I made my way to the backhouse, I felt pretty useless, everyone had seem to be involve and I couldn't do anything. I decided to sleep. I got back into bed falling into a dreamless sleep straight the way.

xXx

When I had awoken, I had been asleep most of the day, it was nearing 8pm. I quickly realised that I had missed dinner, I was hoping that everyone was too occupied with the break in at the warehouse for anyone to care. I quickly dressed again and walked back to the main house. Once I had entered the kitchen, it was deserted; the rest of the house sounded so too. I decided to quickly make a sandwich, getting everything out I quickly put it together and ate, then cleaned up after. I sat down at the isle and then waited.

Isabella entered the kitchen still in her school uniform, minus the fuck me heels, she was barefoot. She smiled gently.

"So Mike told me to tell you he took off, he did about an hour ago" she said quietly.

"Is anyone else home" I asked, she shook her head, quickly turning away to open the fridge. She turned back and faced me.

"You made something to eat" I nodded

"A sandwich" I replied

"Wow the other normally wait for Maggie or don't even eat at all if she's not here" she said looking surprised, I laughed shaking my head. Silence fell through the room it was a little awkward.

"How's the tattoo, have you been looking after it" she asked breaking the silence.

"It's fine" I replied even though I would have loved for her to tend to it again.

"So it's a Friday night, why are you not out, isn't that what teenagers do these day" I asked tying to make conversation.

"I'm not fourteen you know, I'm nearly twenty" she snapped not even looking at me, I didn't know what to reply. "Rose has a date tonight" she said quietly.

"You don't have a date or boyfriend either" I asked hesitantly.

"You think I can get anywhere near a male with my dad and the rest of the males that live here" she said raising her eyebrow. Any male that would come into this household would be frightened. I could imagine Charlie holding a gun to his head, or maybe even cutting off his dick and making him eat it for looking at is daughter.

"So you have never had a boyfriend" she shook her head, I felt sorry for her, she was enclosed in the world she lived in.

"I had one date, it was about a year ago, I had had blazing rows with my dad about dating, I was eighteen for god sake, and I explained to him all my friends were dating, Emmett managed to persuade him. He finally agreed that I could have a boy over for dinner, big mistake. If I had known what Emmett's motives were them I would have never agreed. So I had liked this boy Tyler for a while, I invited him over for dinner, he seemed pretty excited about it. He turned up brought me flowers, I felt more happiness than I had in a long time. Not because of Tyler but because I felt I could breathe again. We walked into the dining room and everyone was there. All of the boys, I had just thought it was only supposed to be my dad and us. Some of them had guns strapped to them, I'm used to it by now, have been every since I was little, I didn't take notice, but Tyler did. I thought dinner had gone well, my dad made conversation all of the boys were polite. It wasn't until I left the room to use the bathroom that all hell broke loose. I came back to find Tyler pinned to the table by his arms, Emmett had his gun pointed at Tyler's dick. Soon as they released him he left. Told the whole school the next day my dad was crazy, no males approach me now, they know I'm of limits". I could imagine Emmett gun pointed at the boy's crotch, I had to hold in a laugh.

"Its ok you can laugh, it is pretty funny looking back now" she said smiling, but then her face dropped. "But it means I'm going to be on my own for the rest of my life, or until my dad finds someone suitable for me" I felt sorry for her, she had been suppressed so much.

Ben walked into the kitchen, he looked extremely tired.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go Cullen" he asked me, I nodded.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself" I asked turning back to Isabella getting up from my seat.

"I'll be fine, Rose is coming over after her date she shouldn't be too much long" she smiled gently.

"Set the alarm when we leave" Ben ordered her, she nodded.

"Come on then let's go" Ben said walking out of the kitchen, I followed. It didn't take long to get to District, It was packed again as usual. We went straight to Charlie's office; everyone had arrived except for Charlie. I leaned up against the wall next to Jasper. Charlie quickly entered and sat in his office chair, he looked exactly like he did the first night I had met him.

"So boys give me the updates" he said voice calmly. James went to a whole rant about finding information from someone called Smith that Aro was back in the country. I still didn't know who this Aro was but he sounded dangerous. Ben was next to tell him what we had found.

"Nothing seems to be missing, I don't understand it" Ben said confusingly.

"I don't either, but we need to fucking find out" Charlie said angrily, even the boss was confused.

"If nothing seems to be missing then what did they want" Jacob piped in.

"Maybe what they were looking for wasn't in the warehouse" I said before I could control my mouth. Everyone looked in my direction.

"You mean they couldn't find it, they were looking for something specific" Charlie asked me.

"But it still doesn't make sense nothing was touched, or moved, nothing was out of pl..." Ben said looking extremely frustrated. I was confused just as much, why would someone break in and not take anything. Then it came to me.

"Wait, wait, what if it was a distraction" I said interrupting Ben, he fell silent.

"What do you mean" Charlie asked quickly.

"They used the break in as a distraction, they knew you would quickly find out and then all your focus would be on the warehouse" _**(RING) (RING)**_

I was cut off by the office phone ringing.

"Hold that thought its Isabella" Charlie cut me off. Everyone was silent. Charlie pressed the speak phone button.

"Hey Sweetie" he said sweetly.

"_Da...dddd...yyyy_" Isabella sobbed.

"Isabella, what's wrong" Charlie said quickly, Emmett had got up from the chair and walked over to the phone.

"Isabella" Charlie shouted, all you could hear was the muffled sobbing.

"_Daddy...someone's in the...house"_ Isabella continuously sobbed, she sounded so scarred, I felt sick.

"Isabella listen to me" Charlie said calmly.

_(BANG)_ the phone had then gone dead.

"Isabella are you there, ISABELLA" Charlie cried. Charlie pressed call back, it rang and rang she didn't pick up.

Then it dawned on me, this was their plan all along, they needed a distraction that would use up all his men, they knew she would be at home alone, she would be accessible with no one around. They wanted Isabella all along. We needed to get to her; we needed to get to her fast.

...

CLIFFHANGER

I'm evil I know, so do you like?

Please leave me some love, good or bad doesn't matter

Sophia and Bump x


End file.
